


In The Bathtub

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Kivacest is best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bathtub

The bath was warm and welcoming and Taiga almost thought he could smell vanilla from whatever bath concotion Wataru had used as he sank into the water, taking care to remove the towel wrapped around his waist.

 

"We haven't done this in a while." Taiga remarked as he sank down beside Wataru, who'd been waiting for him. "...taken a bath together, I mean. I should be jealous. Kengo and Nago got to enter your 'sanctuary', but I, your lover, did not..."

 

Wataru laughed this off. "I was going to bring you in here eventually. I figure a hot bath might do you some good."

 

Already Taiga's aching muscles felt better and he felt more at ease. "Oh, yes, I do feel wonderful... and I've only been in here five minutes." He then threw a mock glare in Wataru's direction. "Although I can't believe I had to MARRY YOU just so I could finally get into your... tub."

 

Wataru smiled softly, and then, once Taiga was comfortable, came to rest against him, his arms wrapped around Taiga's waist, his head on his shoulder. "Taiga..."

 

The simple action felt incredibly intimate and Taiga sighed a soft sigh, his hand coming to run through the wet hair on Wataru's head, holding him somewhat closer. As Taiga did this, Wataru spotted the silver wedding band on his finger and managed to give it a quick kiss.

 

The kiss made Taiga's smile grow and he managed to locate Wataru's other hand and gave his wedding band a kiss.

 

"I love you, Wataru." Taiga whispered as his lips met cool metal.

 

Wataru's eyes closed in happiness and he smiled, wanting just to sink into the watr and drift away in his happy little dreamland. Instead, he remembered their wedding vows and their promise to one another. "Your sin is my sin..."

 

"...your heart is my heart..."

 

And then, they spoke the words together, the tones loving and full of adoration. "Our souls are one and the same."

 

"I'll be by your side, Taiga... always. You'll never be alone again."

 

The love in Wataru's voice made Taiga's heart swell with so much love that it was close to bursting.

 

"Wataru..." Taiga cupped Wataru's face and gazed into those big, beautiful eyes that he loved so much. "You are my everything... and even having you here, by my side..."

 

Wataru kissed Taiga then, soft, slow and sweet and then snuggled up to his Taiga... his nii-san, his lover, his _everything._

 

 _No more loneliness, no more emptiness, no more sadness... just love._ Taiga thought. _Finally, I have everything I could possibly desire._

 

"You're my everything, too, Taiga." Wataru murmured as his eyes closed. "Mine, too..."

 

Taiga chuckled and then, he just let his cute little Stradivarius rest against him, content to just be with the one person meant for him.

 

And at last, to them, the world was perfect.


End file.
